


i have not fractured yet

by poetry_and_stone (thunderstorm_skald)



Series: poetry [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Allegory, Counting, Family, Family Drama, Gen, Love, Memory, Parenthood, Poetry, Prose Poem, Words, numbers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-19
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-11-24 18:00:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18168356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thunderstorm_skald/pseuds/poetry_and_stone
Summary: Repeat after me:





	i have not fractured yet

Repeat after me:

This is the way and this is the way and this is the way and in your mind you are already nineteen and in your mind you will never be older than nineteen because that is the most perfect num—

Repeat after me:

One. Two. Three. Four. Five. Six. Seven. Eight. Nine. Ten. Eleven. Twelve. Thirteen. Fourteen. Fifteen. Sixteen. Seventeen. Eighteen. Ninet—

Repeat after me:

My name is Firstname Middlename Lastname. I am thisyearsold and thismonthsold and thisdaysold. I am in location. I am with people. I am I am I am these are my truths and this is what I know and this is  
what I am right n—

Repeat after me:

Say howl. Say bloody. Say fighting. Say pretty. Say winter. Say silver. Say silver and there is gold in your muddy eyes and your mother’s hands are claycracked and workhardened and your father’s wedding ring hasn’t fit in years because he is filled with the love that your mother accepted for the children she wished to bear becau—

Repeat after me:

Ay. Bee. See. Dee. Ee. Eff. Jee. Aitch. Eye. Jay. Kay. Ell. Emm. Enn. Oh. Oh. Oh, I remember and I learn and I realize and I feel and oh god oh god who am I who am I who am I what must I re—

Repeat after me:

Your mind doesn’t work and your voice doesn’t work and your heart doesn’t work and your lungs don’t work and _when I was six I almost drowned and water filled my lungs and I surfaced coughing and choking and I forgot until eleven years later_ and you are waiting until your legs give out and your ribs collapse and your spine crumbles and your skull shatters and you are waiting until your hands tremble to a stop and only then will you be—

Repeat after me:

I exist I exist I exist I exist I exist I exist I exist I exist I exist I exist I exist I exist I exist I exist I exist I exist I exist I exist I exist I exist I exist I exist I exist I exist I exist I exist I exist I exist I exist I exist I exist I exist I exist I exist I exist I exist I exist I exist I exist I exist I exist I exist I exist I exist I exist I exist I exist I exi—

 

— i have not fractured yet

Oct. 29, 2018


End file.
